In the middle of a gun fight
by FrankU4TheVenom
Summary: A story about a crazy person who tries to kill My Chemical Romance... O.o I hope you like the fanfic. It's all fiction and I had lots of fun writing it. I know it's not the best... but whatever! Enjoy, fabulous killjoys xo
1. We need a doctor, a fucking doctor

Lindsey

"YOUR CRIES MEAN NOTHING! I'LL TAKE MY TIME." Frank screamed. The crowd loved it. Everyone was going crazy – jumping up and down, screaming their lungs out and just generally having fun. Gerard and I had come to support Frank and the rest of the band. It wasn't really my type of music but I still liked them. The lyrics were fucking amazing and Frank had worked really hard writing the songs. At the end of their third song, Murder Was the Case That They Gave Me, everyone started cheering and clapping. They really were a good band. Frank did a great job at being the lead vocalist.

"Alright! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone here. Hope you're all having a good time…" Frank began. Then he saw me in the crowd. He gave me a quick smile and waved. "Haha, hey Lindsey!" He said into the mic. I gave him a big grin and waved back.

"Also a big thank you to our families and my bandmates in My Chemical Romance. They've been really supportive and we're so grateful for that. So yeah…thanks. You too, Lindsey. Thanks a lot for coming out tonight." Aww, how sweet! Oh wait, it looked like he was trying to say something to me personally. I made my way to the front and he helped me on stage.

"Hey! So, did Gerard and Mikey come too?" he whispered in my ear.

" Oh, Gerard's here but Mikey stayed at home. He's looking after Bandit. He really wanted to come but…you know…" I said. Ray wanted to come too but he wasn't feeling well so he stayed at home. "But yeah, Gerard's just gone to see some fans outside. He'll be back in a minute." I added with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool." I stared into his eyes. Damn, he had nice eyes! I'd never noticed that before.

"Lindsey? Hello? Did you hear me?" Uhh…what did he just say?

"Uhh…what?" I asked stupidly. You could really get lost in those eyes…

"I said I really can't talk right now. Everyone's waiting. Sorry…" He replied.

"Oh! That's cool. I'll talk to you later." And with that I jumped off stage and ran backstage to catch up with Jamia.

"So, you like the show?" Jamia asked me when I saw her.

"Oh my god, YES! They're great!"

Jamia smiled. "Yeah, I know, right? I'm so proud of Frankie. He worked so hard!"

She was such a lovely person! She was very thoughful, kind and sweet. No wonder Frank liked her…

"Lindsey?" She asked me with a worried look on her face. What was wrong? Was it me? Had I done something wrong? Oh my god, did she know that I liked Frank?

"Uhhh…yeah? What's up?" I snapped.

"Are you okay, Linds? It's just… you seem kinda…I don't know…well…distracted."

WHAT? No! What the fuck was she talking about? Oh shit, did she know?

"Nah, I'm fine! Just…thinking about Gerard." Great, that shut her up. I think she believed me.

"aww." Was all she managed to say. Then her phone started ringing. It was a My Chemical Romance song. Disenchanted to be exact. Such an amazing song!

"Oh, I've gotta take this call a sec. It's one of my girlfriends. She broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago. I said I'd always be there for her and…well, I'll tell you more later. Gotta take this! Bye hun!" Jamia said in a hurry. Then she ran into one of the dressing rooms and left me sitting on the cold, uncomfortable deckchair backstage. The screaming started a few seconds later. What the hell was that? The screaming continued. It was so loud! That was all I could hear. Without thinking, I jumped up and ran towards the stage.

"NOOOO!" Frank shouted at me and he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me backstage again. He firmly held my face with his hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Get outta here, Lindsey! Please! Go! I…I…JUST GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" Frank pushed me towards the exit and then he ran back into the club. What the fuck was going on? I wanted to know! Should I go or should I stay? I bit my lip and followed Frank out on to the stage…

I walked slowly behind Frank. Almost everyone in the crowd was gone and the people still there were running frantically for the exit. Frank cursed loudly.

"It'll be okay, dude. Stay with me." I heard him say. Did I really want to turn the corner and see what Frank was seeing? I had to, I just had to. But… no! Did I really want to see what was going on? Someone cried in pain. I needed to find out what…

"HELP ME!" OH MY GOD, GERARD!


	2. Check into the Hotel Bella Muerte

**GERARD:**

The pain was excruciating! I just couldn't take it any longer. Frank had his hands on my shoulders and he was shouting things at me. I couldn't really make out what he was saying. My head was all over the place. The pain. Oh god, it hurt so fucking much... I closed my eyes. Frank's hands tightend on my shoulders. "DON'T GIVE UP, DUDE!" He shouted in my face. It would be so easy to drift off and give up...but no! I couldn't! I thought of Lindsey, Mikey, Bandit, mom, dad, the band, the fans, everyone. It wouldn't be fair. I wanted to live. I really wanted to live but I couldn't take the pain. Fuck. I can't give up. I can't...

"AHHHH!" a woman screamed. It was Lindsey. Oh shit. She can't see me like this! Why was she here?

"Awwwwaay! Get awwwaay..." I mumbled. I saw Frank turn around to face Lindsey. He said something to her but she didn't leave. She stood there, staring at me. The look in her eyes said enough. She was scared to death. The tears ran down her face but she still didn't leave me. She bent down and held my bloody hand.

"Stay with me, Gerard. Please! I love you. Stay strong, fight it! I fucking love you. Bandit loves you..." She said to me. I didn't want her to continue. It hurt more than the bullet in my stomach. Saying goodbye. I didn't want to say goodbye because I wasn't going to die! I was gonna fight this and I was gonna get through this whole thing. I knew it.

"Gerard? Oh fuck. PLEASE GERARD! Can you hear me? Oh my god! GERARD! I FUCKING LOVE YOU..." My beautiful wife continued.

"GERARD! STAY WITH US. YOU'LL BE OKAY. PLEASE." Frank shouted. Even he was crying. I couldn't take it any longer. I cried out in pain. Was I going to die? I wasn't afraid. But it's just too soon. I love my family. I can't leave them behind. Mikey...oh god. He'll be devasted. He'll never get over this. I have to fight. I can't give up...

The last thing I saw was Lindsey's hand. Then everything went black and I stopped thinking.


	3. Have you heard the news?

**Mikey**

I got the phonecall around 1AM.

"Hey Jamia! What's uuu..." I asked casually when I checked my phone and saw that Jamia was ringing me.

"Mikey. I'm so sorry, dude. I didn't wanna be the one to break the news but...it has to be done. I...it's Gerard. He's had an accident. And...he's...well...I'm not sure how he is. He's in the hospital and..." No, no...oh fuck NO! What the fuck was going on? What had happened? Why was my brother is hospital?

"Wait. What's going on, Jamia?" I asked nervously.

I heard her take a deep breath. Oh my god, what was going on?

"Umm...Gerard...he...uhh...got shot, Mikey. I'm sooo sorr-" I hung up the phone immediately and I ran to the hall to get my car keys. Then I grabbed my coat and I slammed the front door shut. I opened the car door, got inside and drove as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. On the way I called Lindsey. She didn't pick up so I called Frank. He must have known it was me and that's why he answered so quickly.

"Mikey." was all that he said at first. I couldn't stop the tears from flooding down my pale face. Who had shot my brother? Why would anyone shoot him? It didn't make sense. I was angry, irritated, sad and confused.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey. He...he'll be alright. He's not gonna die. The ambulance took him away about half an hour ago and he...well, you know him. He won't give up. He's strong, dude. I...I'm outside the hospital on Georgia Street right now. I can keep an eye on him for the moment. Get some rest. Go home. I know..." What? He wanted me to go home and leave my brother? NO! I wanted to see him. Gerard would never leave me and I would never leave Gerard. I had to see him. It would be difficult but I had to do it.

"No, Frank." I interrupted. "I wanna see him. Now! I just wanna see him..." Then I broke down and I couldn't stop crying. Frank tried to calm me down on the other end of the phone but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Gerard. All those amazing memories...

I remember when we were kids. We were in the car on the way to Grandma's. Mom was driving and Gerard and I were singing The Smashing Pumpkins songs in the back. We were still singing when we got to Grandma's place. She told Gerard that he was a really good singer and that he should sing more. They sang and danced the whole day. I remember watching them both have fun in the livingroom. Then Grandma grabbed me by the arm and told me to join in. I danced around awkwardly but it was really awesome. Everyone enjoyed themselves and it was a great day.

"Mikey? Are you there?" Frank asked me. I wiped my runny nose with the sleeve of my sweater and I took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Mikey. It'll be okay.' I told myself. Then I put the phone to my face and replied back to Frank.

"Yeah, I'm here. I...I'm coming to see him." I mumbled down the phone. Then I hung up and looked at myself in the mirror. I must have looked like shit but I didn't care. I just wanted to see my big brother.

**Frank:**

Mikey was on his way to the hospital. He didn't sound well at all. Oh shit. Ray. I had to tell Ray too. And what about Gee's parents? Oh my god, I couldn't tell them. It was hard enough telling poor Mikey. How the fuck was I gonna tell Mikey and Gerard's parents? Then my phone started ringing. It was Ray.

"Frank, what the fuck's going on?" he shouted.

Oh fuck. Here we go... "He...he got shot. This maniac with a gun ran into the club and he tried to shoot me. Gee pushed me outta the way and the fucker shot him instead." There were tears in my eyes. He saved my life. I would have been dead if it wasn't for him. "He protected me and now...he might be fucking dead, Ray. And it's my fault! He died trying to save me!"

"Oh shit. Look, just calm down. I'll be with you in a minute. Jamia called me and told me to meet her at the hospital. She said that there was something wrong with Gerard but I didn't know it was this bad...I...don't blame yourself, Frank. It wasn't your fault. I'll meet you in about 10 minutes. Don't do anything stupid." And then Ray hung up the phone and left me crying on the sidewalk. Alone.


	4. I don't love you

**Lindsey:**

They wouldn't let me see him. It didn't matter how much I pleaded with them. They wouldn't let me in. Period. They just told me to wait in the waiting room with Frank. There were only 4 other people in the room: A blonde teenager who was crying her eyes out, an old man clutching his walking stick and a middle-age guy with a young, cute boy sitting on his knees. Everyone looked sad. It was so depressing. Frank said he needed to get some fresh air outside so he left me alone in the small waiting area. Roughly 10 minutes later, he came back.

"We need to talk, Linds." He said to me. He sounded very serious. I knew what he wanted to talk about but now wasn't the time! My husband was dying. I couldn't talk about our 'relationship'. If you could even call it a relationship. It was a one-off thing. I made a mistake. We both did.

"Well? You wanna talk?" He asked again. He placed his hand on top of mine. "We really need to talk this through. Please..."

I stood up and stared him in the eyes. "Five minutes. Then it's over, okay? Then we never talk about this again." He nodded and I followed him outside into the cold.

"Ray'll be here soon. Mikey will too. I think they must be stuck in traffic or something. Anyway, aren't you cold?" He said and he took off his jacket, ready to give it to me.

I froze. No. I knew what he was trying to do. It wasn't gonna happen again.

"No, Frank. I'm fine. You said you wanted to talk. Here I am. Let's talk." I said bitterly. He was a good guy. He really was. We both made a terrible mistake last week but it doesn't mean he's not a decent person. I shouldn't have been so nasty. He looked kind of suprised. He stepped away from me and looked me up and down.

"Okay. We'll do it your way. We need to sort this out." He began. "Look, I fucking love Jamia. You're an awesome chick too but I don't...I don't love you, Lindsey. Not like I love Jamia. You're cool. Really, you are. You've got a husband though. I've got a wife. We've both got families! I know you feel the same. I know you don't love me as much as Gerard but...there's something there. Something you like about me too. Like I said, I like you. I wanna be friends. We should totally stay friends! But...last week was...wrong. I got carried away. I thought I loved you. You probably thought you loved me too but you were wrong. I just wanna get this sorted before Gerard comes out of the hospital."

"What makes you think he's coming out of the hospital? He might be dead." My own words shocked me. I had to choke back the tears.

"Come on, Linds! Of course he'll be okay. He's a fighter. You know he'd never give up!"

"I'm not so sure on that. You saw him in the club. He looked like he was already dead." I weeped.

"No! Don't..."

"YES! You know it's true, Frank. You know it!" I screamed at him. "What even happened in the club? Who shot him?" When he didn't answer I grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "WHO DID IT? ANSWER MEEEE!" That's when I couldn't take anymore. I broke down on the sidewalk. I couldn't stop crying and crying and crying...

**Frank: **

I watched Lindsey roll around on the floor. I didn't know what to do at first. I knew that she was scared but I was scared too. I had no idea who had shot him. What was I suppose to tell her? The truth? Tell her that the guy had actually tried to shoot me and Gerard had jumped in the way to save my life? Oh fuck, this was difficult. I had to tell her though. It was the only way. I picked her up from the ground and carried her around the corner.

"Okay, I'll tell you but this is gonna be hard. Just calm down and listen to me." She nodded and stopped shouting. "Gerard saved my life. A masked dude came into the club with a gun and he pointed it at me. I lost my shit and I was really fucking frightened. Gerard quickly jumped onto the stage and he pushed me outta the way. I landed on the floor and that's when I saw Gerard. The motherfucking dick shot him and Gerard fell to the ground next to me. Then everyone started screaming and I knew what had happened. I rushed over to him and that's when I saw the blood. Then you came. I...I'm so sorry. It happened so quickly."

That's when Lindsey got up and ran away.


	5. I don't like being alone

**FIVE DAYS LATER: **

**Gerard:**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? I was in a room. A small, bright room.

"Gerard? Oh my god! DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HE'S AWAKE!" I heard someone shout. What was wrong with me? I must have been in hospital. But...why? What had happened to me?

Suddenly, the door opened and Mikey and Frank ran in. They looked really amazed. Mikey ran over to the bed and hugged me straight away. I let out a cry. The pain was agonizing. Then it all came flooding back...

_We were in the club. Everyone was having a great time. Lindsey and I had come to support Frank and the rest of LeATHERM__Ø__UTH. I went outside for a smoke and then a girl with a Ramones T-shirt stopped me. _

_"Umm...excuse me? Gerard?" I nodded. Her face lit up. "Oh my god! Seriously? I can't believe this! Uhh...can I please get a photo with you? I...I'm such a big fan." I smiled at her. "Yeah, Sure. Nice T-shirt by the way." I replied back with a grin. Her boyfriend took a photo of us together and we started chatting. _

_Afterwards, I walked back into the club trying to find Lindsey. There was no sign of her so I just made my way to the stage. I thought maybe I could ask Frank where she was when they finished playing the song. That's when someone pushed me out of the way. I didn't think anything of it at first. After all, it was a gig. Lots of people pushed and shoved at concerts. But that's when I saw the gun. It was a small pistol but I still saw it. Next thing I saw was the gun in the air. He pointed it at Frank. I lost my shit and didn't think. I jumped onto the stage and pushed Frank out of the way...and then...the pain. The terrible pain in my stomach. I'd been shot. Blood. Everywhere. Frank grabbing my shoulders. Lindsey holding my hand. Black. Silence._

"Gerard?" Mikey whispered. "Bro, can you hear me? Please. Please, Gerard!" He was clutching on to my hands tightly.

I gasped. I was alive. Oh my god, Mikey was here. Frank was here! I was so happy. But where was Mom? Where was Dad, Lindsey, Bandit, Ray...

"Where's Mom and Dad? Linds...where is ssshh-"

Frank and Mikey looked at eachother.

"What? What the fuck's going on, guys? Where are they? I wanna see them!" I yelled at the two of them.

Still, I got no answer. They just stared at eachother and then slowly glanced at me.

"Hello? Please, guys. I really wanna see them." I cried.

I finally got a reply from Frank. "Your parents are at home. They couldn't take it so we told them to go home for a bit. We said we'd stay here and keep an eye on things. Ray...well...Ray's looking for Lindsey right now."

What? What was he talking about? Looking for Lindsey? Where was she? The last time I saw her was at the club. I thought she'd be here at the hospital. Huh, this didn't make any sense at all. Where the hell was she? 'Ray was looking for her?' I just didn't get it.

"I don't understand-"

"Maybe it's better if you don't think about her for the time being. You need rest, Gerard." Frank interrupted. "I'm so glad you're okay, man. Get some rest. We'll be back soon. Won't we, Mikey?" Mikey didn't seem so sure. He looked really worried.

"Uhh, gimmie a sec. I'll meet you in a minute." He said back to Frank. What the fuck was going on? They were both acting so strange. Mikey would tell me though. He's my brother. He would have to tell me. We told eachother everything. Frank nodded at me and walked out of the room leaving Mikey and I alone.

"So...what's going on, Mikey? You can't foul me. I'm your brother. I know something's up." Mikey bit his lower lip. Yeah, he was REALLY nervous.

"I...I can't tell you. I'm sorry. It's for your own good. Trust me."

Okay, something serious was going on. He'd always tell me! What was wrong with him? I demanded him to tell me.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I love you. You know that, right?" He said to me. Then he took a deep breath. "Listen, it's Lindsey. She...she's missing."


	6. Don't look back

**Lindsey**

'Don't look back, Lindsey', I told myself. Keep going, keep running, don't stop. I had stayed at Jessicka's house for a few days but I was worried that she'd tell someone where I was. That's why I moved out when she was at the supermarket. I didn't want anyone to know where I was. I was scared and I wasn't ready to see Gerard again. He looked terrible in the club. I wouldn't be able to cope if I saw him again. I didn't want to see Frank either. The guy with the gun had meant to shoot Frank. Not Gerard. I know it wasn't his fault but still, I was angry. I didn't want to think about anyone. I needed time for myself.

It was a pretty chilly night in September but I still had my black dress and high heels on from five nights ago. I had plenty of time to change but it wasn't the most important thing on my list. I shivered as I walked down the streets of Los Angeles. I got some funny looks but I didn't care. I'd just made my way around the corner when I saw a man lying on the floor. I rushed over to help him.

"Sir? Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" I asked him. He was faced down in the mud. He must have fallen over and knocked himself out or something. I felt his pulse. He was definitely alive, but not conscious. I was just about to pull out my phone to call an ambulance when someone grabbed my hands and put them behind my back.

"Hey! Who-" I yelled, but before I could say another word, someone put their hands over my mouth and dragged me away.

**Ray:**

I sat in my car, thinking about Lindsey. Where could she be? I'd been everywhere! Wait, maybe she was at a friend's house. I grabbed my cellphone and rang Mikey.

"Hey Ray. What's up? Please tell me you've found her. I had to tell Gerard. I'm sorry. He kept asking and..."

"No, no, no, it's fine. He had to find out sooner or later. I understand but I haven't seen her. I thought maybe she'd be at a friend's house. Any idea who she'd go to?"

"Umm...try Jessicka's place. She might be there. She doesn't live that far away."

"Alright, dude. I'll go see if she's there. See ya."

**Frank:**

"Hey Gerard. Guess what?" I said to Gerard as I walked into his hospital room. He was in bed watching reality TV.

"Hey, turn that shit off and listen up." I told him.

"aww but Jwoww just..." I snatched the remote out of his hand and turned the television off.

"Okay, okay. Enough. So yeah, I've got good news! You're allowed to leave the hospital in a few days!" I said with a grin. "The doctor said you're healing really well and you should be able to walk again soon. Oh, and don't worry about Lindsey. Ray thinks he's tracked her down. Well, I just came to tell you that. I've really gotta go now. Alicia just called and she's having trouble keeping Bandit under control so I'm gonna go help her. Sorry I can't stay that long. Mikey'll be back soon."

Gerard looked ecstatic. I felt really great for him. Soon he'd be home with Lindsey and Bandit. It was awesome to know that everything was gonna be okay.

**Gerard: **

Frank had just left my hospital room. I was overjoyed by the news. About a minute after he'd left I got a text message. Oh my god, it was from Lindsey! What did she want to say to me? I pressed the 'read' button to view the message.

I was horrified by the two words she had texted me.

_'Help me.'_


	7. Run away like it was yesterday

**Frank: **

"FRANK!" I heard Gerard scream just after I'd left the room. I ran as fast as I could to get to him. What was going on? I turned the corner and ran straight into Gee.

"Wow, dude. You shouldn't be out of your bed!" I said to him and I ushered him back into his hospital room.

"No, no, no, you don't understand! It's Lindsey! She texted me and she's in trouble. I've gotta see her. Please. LINDSEY! I have to see her!" He shouted in my face.

What? Lindsey was in trouble? "What are you talking about? What's up?"

"I told you. She...she's in trouble and I have to save her. She texted me that she needed help. I can't leave her. I don't know what's going on but I have to see her, Frank. Please! Let me leave."

What the fuck? What was all this about? Lindsey was in trouble? Oh shit. No. Not Lindsey. Anyone, but not Lindsey! She'd gone through hell these past few days. What the fuck were we gonna do?

"Hey, slow down. We're gonna...uhh...work this out. I'll find a way, okay? Trust me, Gee. Please. Just tell me exactly what happened and I'll help as much as I can. Dude, I wanna find her as much as you. It's killing you that she's gone. I... we'll work something out. We'll find her."

**Lindsey**

There were only two things on my mind. The first thing was escaping. I was in a dark, cold place somewhere but I had no idea where I exactly was. I knew that I was in a van but I didn't know much. I had to escape. The second thing on my mind was my loved ones. Oh god, Bandit. Beautiful Bandit. I wanted to see her so bad. She was my life. My sweet daughter. I'd do anything for her. Without a doubt. I also thought of Gerard. I never should have left him. This was all my fucking fault. I began to cry. Did Gerard read my message? My kidnapper made me send it and then he snatched my phone away. I wanted to tell him so much more but I couldn't. Why me? Why did this fucking lunatic take ME as a hostage? Just my fucking luck! I had enough on my plate. I didn't deserve it. Well... did I? I mean, Frank and I did...

No! I didn't even want to think about it. It was a dumb mistake. I was caught off guard and it just happened. It made me cry even more. That's when I lost it. I screamed and shouted until my throat hurt. I may have made a mistake but did I really deserve this?

"HELP! LET ME GO! HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I knew it wouldn't help much -we were probably on the highway or something- but still. You never know, someone might have heard me shouting in the back. Then the van came to a sudden stop. I continued shouting, nevertheless. Then the door opened and my kidnapper grabbed me and threw me out of the van. I landed on the side with a thud. I tried to run away as quickly as possible but he had his hand around my ankle. I kicked and punched but I still couldn't get away. Eventually, I stopped trying. He had me. He grabbed me around my waist and put his hand over my mouth.

"We're here, Mrs Way." He said quite calmly. "Welcome to your new home." And he pointed to a farm in the middle of nowhere.


	8. I believe tonight

**HEY KILLJOYS! I JUST WANNA THANK EVERYONE READING THIS. IT MEANS ALOT TO ME THAT SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS! LOL. THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A LITTLE BORING, MY APOLOGIES. I'M BEEN VERY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND RANDOM SHIT. I PROMISE THAT I'LL WRITE MORE FROM NOW ON. ONCE AGAIN, A BIG THANK YOU TO YOU ALL. SO YEAH...FRANK YOU 3 *KILLJOY HUGS***

**Mikey:**

I wanted to stay with my brother but I also wanted to find Lindsey. Both things were for Gerard's sake but deep down I knew that I had to go out and look for Linds. She meant everything to Gerard. He'd do anything for her. I wasn't going to let him down. Frank and I were going to find her. It would all be alright. I just had to believe in myself. I sat on the bed in Gerard's empty room, waiting for Gee and Frank to come back. My brother had followed Frank downstairs to the carpark. He knew damn well that he shouldn't have walked out of his room but he didn't care. He really cared about her. Well, of course he did. She was his wife. I mean, if something happened to Alicia, then I'd do the same. I love her with all my heart. I know Gerard feels the same about his wife. After about five minutes, my brother walked into the room.

"Mikey." was all he said. We embraced and he cried in my arms. I knew what I had to do. I had to find her.

"We'll find her, bro. Just...stay here. You need to rest. Don't worry, she'll be okay. I promise." I knew I couldn't promise anything, he probably knew that too, but I had to say something positive to keep his hopes up. I didn't want him doing anything stupid.

"Thanks. Please find her, Mikey. I love her so much. I fucking love you too."

"I know you do. I freaking love you too." I gave my big brother a weak smile and darted downstairs to meet Frank.

**Frank: **

The engine was running. I was ready to go, I just had to wait for Mikey. After a few minutes I saw him running towards the mini van. He jumped in and I drove as fast as I could.

"You ready?" I asked him when we passed the hospital. He looked terrible. He sure didn't look ready. Oh shit, what a fucking bad question. Why did I ask that? Yeah, I was right. He wasn't ready because he didn't answer me.

"Look, I know you're worried. I am too. We're gonna find Lindsey though. All this bullshit is gonna end and we'll be okay." I reasured him. I really didn't know what else to say. There was an awkward silence and then he finally spoke up.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Urm, good fucking question. "Oh, we're...we're going to...you know..."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Well, we could go to...umm..."

"Wait, turn around." What? He wanted me to turn around? We were on the highway... "We're going to Jimmy's. Jimmy will know what to do. Trust me."


	9. Just sleep

**So, I took a short break from writing... sorry guys. I've just had OLOT of homework and shit lately and my fanfiction wasn't the most important thing on the mind. Again, I apologize to the people who enjoy reading this. Thank you so much for being amazing.**

**Mikey:**

Jimmy would know what to do. He was great friends with Lindsey. He knew her really well. If anyone knew where she was, it was him.

"I really don't get it, Mikey..." Frank started.

"Trust me, Frank. Jimmy knows her really well. I bet he knows where she is. He must do."

It was silent in the car for a few seconds. It looked like Frank was thinking of something to say. I knew he was taking this hard. I'd seen them together. They... they just kinda clicked. They understood each other. It was different from Lindsey and Gerard's relationship though. It wasn't love. At least, I didn't think it was love. They had always been close though. I don't know. What am I saying? It's not like Lindsey would ever betray Gerard. And Frank would never hurt his friend. Yeah. It wasn't love. He was just worried. Everyone's worried. Oh god, I should really stop thinking about it. It's nothing.

"What if Jimmy doesn't know?" Frank asked me. "I mean, he can't know everything. Even if they're really close. It doesn't mean that he knows where she is. Does it? Think about it, dude. It doesn't."

He did have a point. I wasn't sure on this. Maybe I was wrong...again.

"Look, we have to try." I told him.

It was quiet in the car for the next couple of minutes. I knew Frank was thinking about her. Maybe he really was in love with her.

**Ray: **

I felt so bad. There was nothing I could do about it though. We were all doing our best. Poor Gerard. He wanted to do so much but he could hardly even stand up now. He was getting worse. The nurse said that he had to stay in the hospital for at least another week.

"Ray. Do you think we'll find her?"

It was Gerard. He was napping the last time I saw him. He slept for about ten hours, tried to stand up when he was awake, had a little chat and then he went back to bed again. I could tell how much pain he was in. Pysically and mentally.

"Yes." I answered. I really believed it too. We were gonna find her. The police were involved as well. Everyone was looking out for her. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being spotted. We were gonna find her. I just wish Gerard believed it too.

"I believe you, Ray." Was all he said. And then he threw the bed sheets over his head and tried to get some more sleep.

**Frank: **

Deep down I knew Mikey was wrong. And I was right too. Jimmy had no idea where she was. We were in the car again now, Mikey and me. We were on our way back to the hospital to tell Ray and Gee the news. It was gonna be fucking hard. Gerard would freak out. The silence was killing me so I put the radio on. I had to think of something else. Last of the American Girls by Green Day started playing. I liked this song.

_'She is one of a kind  
>She's the last of the American Girls'<em>

Oh god, that really reminded me of her. She's one of a kind, alright. Where was she?


	10. All the trouble I've seen

**Gerard:**

Frank and Mikey walked into my hospital room with their heads down. They were both staring at the floor, looking really awkward. They hadn't found Lindsey. I could tell from their expressions. Oh fuck, where was she? I needed to be with her. I had to see her again. I was losing it. I couldn't think straight without her. I wasn't the only one. Bandit wanted to see her mommy too. She cried everyday for her and you could tell how much she needed her.

"You didn't find her." I stated. It wasn't a question. I knew the answer.

Frank and Mikey both looked at eachother. They obviously didn't know what to say back to me.

"It's okay, guys. You tried your best. We'll just... we'll come up with another plan. We're gonna find her." I said with tears in my eyes.

Mikey came over to me and sat on the side of the bed. He put his arms around me and held me close to him. I cried into his shoulder and thought of Lindsey. Then I looked up slowly to see Frank staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Gee." was all he said.

I nodded at him to tell him it was alright. It wasn't Frank's fault. I knew Frank had tried his hardest. He really liked Lindsey. He would have done anything to get her back. He was a good guy.

"Umm, can I just be alone for a moment? I need some time..." I sobbed. Frank and Mikey both nodded at me in agreement and left the room in a flash.

I pulled the sheets over my head and cried myself to sleep.

**6 HOURS LATER**

The banging on the door woke me up. I immediately got out of bed and walked to the door. It was Jamia. Huh? What was Jamia doing here? She hadn't visited me since I'd been in hospital. I opened the door in curiosity.

"Hello Gerard." Damn, she didn't look good. She had bags under her eyes and dirty clothes on. Normally she looked fine but today..! What was wrong with her?

"Uh, hey Jamia. What's up?" I asked.

"I actually wanted to talk with you." I stared at her in amazement. She wanted to talk? That was odd. I wondered what she wanted to talk about. I hadn't seen her in a while. What would she possibly want to talk to me about?

"What about?"

"Can I come in, Gerard? It's complicated."

She was acting very weird but nevertheless I let her into the room and she sat in the chair while I sat on my bed.

"So, what is this about? You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I just want to apologize. I'm so sorry, Gerard. I didn't mean it. I swear! It just kinda got out of hand and I didn't think. I was so stupid. I...I don't know what to do now. How can I pay you back?" She pleaded.

What the fuck was she talking about? I didn't understand a thing.

"I don't under..." I started, but she interrupted me and told me that I knew deep down. Was she losing it too? I mean, Lindsey and her used to be great friends. Maybe she was just confused or something.

"Please just tell me what's going on? Why are you sorry? Tell me. It'll be okay."

She stood up and slowly walked over to me. "They betrayed us. Both of them. Did you know that?" Jamia placed her hands on my shoulders. Then she started playing with my hair. "Do you know what I'm talking about, Gee? I'm talking about her, you know. It broke my heart. I wanted revenge. That's all I wanted. I know you're having a hard time right now with Lindsey being gone and all but you shouldn't be scared. She deserves this. It's her fault."

"Jamia, I think you need help. I'm gonna call Frank and he's gonna..."

Before I could continue, she pushed me back onto the bed and sat right on top of me.

"It's partly his fault, Gerard. Don't you get it? They've been having an affair for months now!"

Oh my god. I thought of Lindsey. The way she looked at Frank. It all made sense now. They loved one another.


	11. We'll drown ourselves in misery tonight

**Jamia: **

What was wrong with Gerard? He still didn't understand. They'd been having an affair for months now! Why didn't he understand how horrible Lindsey was? I could see that he still loved her. He'd never stop loving her. He couldn't believe it when I told him. The look on his face... poor Gerard. And me! She had turned Frank against me. Frank never would have betrayed me if it wasn't for that bitch! I was on my way home now. The plan had worked. I told Frank not to go home because I had a little suprise for him. It wasn't a lie. I did have a suprise for him. Okay, maybe it wasn't a nice one but it was still technically a suprise, right?

**Frank:**

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna call Jamia a sec. I wanna see what's up." I told Alicia and Mikey. They gave me a nod and I walked into their basement to make the call. I dialed Jamia's number and listened for the tone. She picked up straight away.

"Hey honey. How are you?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Fine, Frank." She said coldly.

"Everything okay? You sound..."

"YES, FRANK! I'm fine, okay?" She shouted.

"Babe, what's up? You sure don't sound alright. I wanna see you! I fucking miss you."

She didn't reply. All I heard was someone screaming in the distance.

"What was that? Hello? Jamia!"

Still no reply.

"What's going on? I'm coming to see you. Please answer me!"

The basement door swung open. Alicia stood there with Bandit in her arms. She whispered something along the lines of, 'what's going on?'.

I continued to shout down the phone. What the hell was going on? Was Jamia in trouble? No! Not Jamia...

I dropped my cell phone and ran past Alicia. I threw on my jacket and ran outside.

"FRANK!" Mikey shouted after me. "Where are you going?"

I was shaking so much that I couldn't even unlock the car door. Mikey ran up to me and wrapped his hands around my hands.

"Frank, stop! Tell me what's up, dude."

"I...I...I can't... it's Jamia. I think she's in trouble."


	12. I miss you so far

Mikey:

"Babe, please be careful." Alicia wrapped her arms around my waist and gently kissed my lips.

"Don't worry. Please. I love you. It's gonna be okay." I said with a weak smile and I kissed her back. I don't know if she believed me, probably not, but it was worth a try. I didn't want her to worry about me. I'd be fine.

"Uhh, Mikey. We really have to go. See you later, Alicia. Don't worry about Mikey. I'll make sure he's alright." Frank said.

Alicia nodded but I could tell she was choking back tears. I kissed her hand and jumped into the car with Frank. Frank drove away like lightning.

"Maybe we should call someone else, like the police." I suggested. I didn't think it was a bad idea. I understood that Frank wanted to see his wife and help her out but if there was a killer on the loose then it would be wise to get the police involved right now. Frank obviously had a different look on it though...

"What the fuck, Mikey? You think I can't handle it or something? She's my woman! Of course I can deal with this. It's not gonna be hard. We don't need the police."

Hmm...yep. He didn't agree with me.

"Well, what about Ray? Or Steve? Hey, what about Jimmy? Or..."

Frank sighed. Oh shit, he looked mad. What had I done wrong this time? I was only trying to help. Didn't he realize that?

"Look, call them if you want but I just really wanna see my wife right now so I don't give a fuck about anyone else. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but it's the truth. I mean, wouldn't you be like this if someone tried to harm Alicia? And the kids were with her too, you know. I'm just fucking worried. I'm sorry, Mikey." He was on the verge of crying. I could see the tears in his eyes. He really loved that woman. Maybe that Lindsey thing had blown over. Maybe he never even loved her the way he loved Jamia. I'm sure it was nothing.

After about ten minutes, we arrived at Frank's house. He practically jumped out of the car when I was still driving and unlocked the door as quickly as possible. I was about to follow him into the house when I remembered what Frank had said in the car.

_"Call them if you want..."_

So I did. I dialed Ray's number and told him everything he needed to know. He said he'd be at Frank's in about 20 minutes. He was at the hospital with Gerard. I heard Gee shouting questions at me in the background. I ignored my brother and hung up and ran after Frank. This was more important.

I got to the door and I heard a scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! FRANK! OH MY GOD, FRANK! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Wait, that didn't sound like Jamia. It was Lindsey. Definitely Lindsey! Oh fuck...


	13. Give me a shot to remember

Lindsey

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I heard Frank and I freaked out. What the fuck was he doing here? No! We had to get out of here fast. They were going to get both of us. I couldn't let Frank get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything bad happened to him.

"FRANK! Get out of here now! I think it's a trap. Just... leave! Get out of here. Please!" I shouted at him.

I don't know if he heard me but he continued to bang on the door, trying to break it down. I was tied up to a chair in the basement for a couple of hours now. Then I heard Frank shout back at me.

"Linds? What the fuck? Are you okay? Please tell me you're alright." He shouted at me.

That's when I started crying. I missed him so much and now I was so close to being rescued. So close to seeing my baby, seeing my husband, my family... and Frank.

After a couple of minutes he broke the door down. He looked exhausted when I finally saw him. Beautiful as ever, but very exhausted. He ran over to me and untied me from the hard, wooden chair. Then he wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek.

"Oh my god. Wh...why are you here? This doesn't make any sense at all. Are you okay? Lindsey? Are you listening? Are you okay?" He shook me to get my attention but I was busy daydreaming, crying and thinking about what had happened over the past few days. Then he REALLY shook me and I snapped out of it and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes, I think I'm alright. Look, let's just get out of here. Please. I wanna leave."

"Okay, okay. I'll get you out of here. It's gonna be alright. You can wait in the car." Huh? Wait in the car? Where was he gonna go then?

"What are you talking about? 'Wait in the car?'" I asked.

"I need to find Jamia. And the girls. And Mikey too. I won't be long, I swear. You just have to wait in..." I had to interrupt him. This was all wrong.

"Wait, don't you know? Jamia's fucking behind all of this. SHE got someone to fucking kidnap me, Frank! Did you know that? Huh? You can't help her, she's nuts!"

Wow, it looked like he really didn't know... fuck. He was gonna take this hard. And that's when I saw Mikey.

"Uh, Frank?" I swallowed.

"I...I...what's going on? I don't..."

"Now isn't the time, Frank. Turn around!" I whispered. Frank slowly turned around. He saw it too and suddenly grabbed a knife out of his pocket and ran towards Mikey.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! FUCK YOU!" He screamed at his wife. Yes, his wife. She was standing in the hall with a gun at Mikey's head. Mikey looked scared as fuck. Poor guy. He really had nothing to do with any of this. He obviously just wanted to help Frank, not get held at gunpoint.

"Not so fast, Frankie, love. I've got a gun, remember. I can use it whenever I like." She teased with a stupid smile on her face. "Just get back, okay? I can easy use this on Mrs Way over there once I've finished with Mikey."

Frank looked disgusted. Oh god, his wife! His fucking wife had done this! I bet he couldn't believe it. The mother of his sweet children, his woman, his best friend for god's sake! SHE was behind it all! I felt so sorry for him... but I also felt sorry for Jamia in a way. She thought we were having an affair because she saw us kiss once. That had made her lose it. That was the reason she wanted me dead.

"Please don't do this, Jamia. I don't know what you want. I love you, honey. I really do. Why are you doing this to us?" Frank asked her.

"Ha! Oh lord, that's funny! You don't know? Aww, that's cute. Think about it for a second, babe. I'm sure it'll come to you in a few seconds. Oh, and you can ask Lindsey if you really don't know. I bet she knows! Oh yeah, she knows everything! Don't you, Linds? I saw that text you sent him a few months ago. At first I thought it was nothing but oh noooo! It turned out that you two were fucking each other behind my back! She's such a whore, Frank. Why? Just...tell me why! I wanna know. I really wanna know."

Yeah, she was nuts. All Frank and I did was kiss a few times. It was stupid and I regret it but it's the truth. But that was all we did together. Nothing else.

"I swear we didn't..." I started.

"OH FUCK YOU, LINDSEY! I wasn't asking you! I'm fed up of all this bullshit! You don't understand. Something has to be done. TELL ME THE TRUTH, FRANK! NOW! I want you to admit everything or I'll blow Mikey's brains out! I'm not joking. Tell me!" Jamia pressed the gun closer to Mikey's head. I could tell Mikey was trying not to cry.

"Okay, honey. We need to sit down and talk this through. I swear nothing ever..."

Jamia lifted the gun up at arms length to Frank and shot furiously. BANG! Frank colapsed on the floor within seconds. It reminded me of the day Gerard got shot. I let out a scream. Oh my god, was Frank still alive?

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! I HATE YOU!" Jamia screamed in rage.

I ran over to him and shook this shoulders to try and get him to talk. He was alive. He tried saying something to me but I couldn't understand him. Then he stopped talking altogether and that's when I felt Jamia's hands on my neck. She squeezed as tightly as possible to try and strangle me. Without hestitation I saw Mikey hit her over the head with a huge bat. It looked like a baseball bat or something. Jamia let go of my neck immediately but she was still conscious. I gasped for air and this time I was the one who hit her with the baseball bat. I crawled over to Frank and checked his pulse. He was still breathing. I heard Mikey on the phone in the background.

"Gerard! Change of plan. Don't come over here. I don't want you to get hurt. Just call an ambulance, okay?"

Gerard mumbled something back to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine... uh, Lindsey's fine too. It's Frank. Look, just please get help. He looks pretty bad. Oh, and don't come over. I love you, dude."

And then Mikey hung up without a reply from his brother. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly, pulling me away from Frank. I cried into his shoulder and I heard him sobbing too.

"We have to help him. He'll be okay." I said after a few seconds. I pulled away from him and bent back down to see Frank. He didn't look very well but he was going to get through this. I just knew it. Frank wouldn't give up. He wouldn't... and I wouldn't give up on him either.


	14. Kiss me goodbye

Frank

I woke up from my deep sleep. I was in a very bright room. It took a while for my eyes to focus and then I saw the hospital room and the woman. Lindsey. She was asleep in the chair next to the big, comfy bed I was sleeping in. Wow, how long had I been in the hospital for? I reached over and tapped Lindsey's knee to wake her up. She moaned and rolled around in the chair. As she turned, I saw the bruises on her face. I slowly moved my hand up to her face to feel the bruises but she immediately opened her pretty brown eyes and stared at me. She gave me a weak smile and took my hand in hers.

"Frankie," she said softly. "I can't stay for long. I just... I just wanted to see you one more time".

I didn't understand anything. "What are you talking about, Lindsey? How long have I been out for?" I asked.

She jumped up from the chair and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Like I said, I can't stay for long. You've been out a couple days, not long really. We knew you were gonna pull through. You're healing really well." She smiled. Not a fake smile, but a real smile. One of those 'I love you and everything's gonna be okay' smiles. It truly made me believe her. But what was she doing here? She said she couldn't stay long so why would she come and see me? And why couldn't she stay long? I had so many important questions for her but as I was about to open my mouth, she hushed me and told me that she would explain in a moment.

"First of all, I want to thank you. You saved my life. I owe you for that. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm not gone yet."

"Wait-"

"No, Frank. Please just let me get this off my chest first." She said firmly. She seemed pretty annoyed by my interruption so I shut up and let her speak.

"I'm not gonna lie. I think I'm in love with you. There's always been something with us. Everytime I'm with you you make me feel special. I love how you make me feel so happy. I... I really love you. I'm sorry..."

"No, no. It's fine, Lindsey! I feel the same way about you. You're so-"

"PLEASE!" She shouted. "Please don't interrupt me. If you feel the same way about me then you're not gonna like the next thing I'm about to say..."

"I'm sorry. But you have to know that I like you just as much as you like me. You're an amazing person but... you have Gerard. He loves you so much. He's my best friend. I don't ever want to hurt his feelings. He's been through enough."

This time she didn't think to stop me. She waited until I was finished saying what I wanted to say and then she started talking again.

"Like I said, Frank, you're not gonna like what I say next. I'm leaving. Not just Los Angeles but the United States. I'm gonna go home in a minute and tell Gerard that we need a break. I love him but... I also love you. I don't wanna hurt Gerard by being with you so I've chosen to hurt both of you. I'm sorry. You two mean alot to me but I can't keep living like this. I have so many secrets. Gerard isn't stupid. He'd find out sooner or later. I figured it was better to move away. I'm leaving for Scotland tomorrow. It's no point trying to talk me out of it. I've made up my mind. I want this."

I was speechless. Before I could say anything, she bent over the bed and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Don't try and stop me. I love you. Take care of Bandit. Tell Gee how much I love him too. He'll never believe me when I tell him I want a break from our relationship but I still love and care about him. I trust you." She whispered a few centimeters away from my face. Then she closed her eyes and gave me one last kiss. After that, she turned her back on me and opened the door to leave.

"Wait! One more question."

"Yes?" She said as she spun around on her heels to face me again.

"What happened to Jamia?"

Lindsey sighed and came back over to the bed. "She's been charged for kidnapping and attempted murder. The police have taken enough statements from me. They said I was free to go. I think Jamia will be in prison for a long, long time. I... I'm sorry, I guess."

"Thank you, Lindsey." I whispered as she opened the door again and left me alone in the small room. I watched her walk down the hallway. She blew me a kiss before taking the lift downstairs. I nodded at her and closed my eyed, ready to sleep for another few days.


End file.
